Me cansé
by Lady-Shine
Summary: One-shot. Kagome decide que ya es demasiado tarde. Está cansada de esperar, de dar y no recibir nada a cambio. "Me cansé Inuyasha", y aunque fuera la decisión más difícil de su vida, decide no caer en el mismo error de nuevo.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestado para mis creaciones sin intención de lucro.

**Me cansé**

Muchas personas afirman y creen en el amor verdadero, el amor incondicional que siempre está presente, para prestar una mano de la que sostenerse en los momentos malos, y una persona con quien compartir las sonrisas y alegrías de los buenos.

Yo ya era una de ellas, de esas ilusas personas que creen en los sueños.

Y para ser sinceros he de admitir que ese vínculo sublime y magnífico existe, el amor verdadero es real. Aunque para la desgracia de la mayoría de los individuos, es tan extraño que muchas –demasiadas- personas viven sin experimentarlo, o en su defecto sin poder vivirlo, porque por alguna razón o otra les esta vedado.

Mi razón: Llegué demasiado tarde.

O quizás simplemente yo era una de las personas destinadas a no experiméntalo, y, por un capricho del cruel destino, lo conocí, lo sentí, lo viví, a través del tiempo y el espacio. Algo totalmente absurdo como real.

Y ahora que la decisión fue tomada a mi no me queda nada más que atenerme a las consecuencias.

Sabía que tarde o temprano el momento iba a llegar, que era una ilusa al querer creer en los milagros.

-Inuyasha –suspiré.

No lloré, mis lágrimas ya se habían agotado, me levanté con pesadumbre y me vestí para asistir al instituto.

Dicen que lo que no te mata te fortalece, yo no creía en ello. Pero ahora era la prueba de que era realidad. Ahora era una persona más fuerte, había crecido, volviéndome un poco cínica, he de admitirlo. Pero eso me ayudaría, a no caer nuevamente en mis mismos errores.

Comprendí, tarde pero comprendí que no se puede forzar los sentimientos. Y que si está destinado a no ser no lo sería nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A veces me dejo llevar y me pregunto que hubiera sucedido si… y caigo nuevamente en lo mismo. No tengo que ponerme a pensar en lo que podría haber sido, si no en lo que es. Jamás pensé que algún día llegaría a esto, pero juraría porque mi nombre era Kagome Higurashi que no volvería caer en lo mismo. Que la lección estaba aprendida.

Una semana, simplemente una sola semana había pasado desde que todo había finalizado, y extrañaba a todos horrorosamente, en especial a mi amor, porque siempre lo sería, mi primer y único amor, el no correspondido. No entendía como podía haber cumplido su promesa, dejándome, quizás me creí más de lo que era en el corazón de Inuyasha.

Ya no quería pensar, lo único que me quedaba eran lágrimas secas y pedazos de mi roto corazón, que poco a poco iba a intentar unir, cansada me recosté en mi cama bocabajo y antes de poder tener otro triste pensamiento me dormí.

Lo que me despertó fue una sacudida en el hombro, un susurro, alguien llamándome.

-Kagome.

Al reconocer esa voz lo único que atiné fue a abrir los ojos y a clavar la mirada en las orbes doradas que me miraban en la penumbra. Era él.

-Inuyasha –susurré al tiempo que estiraba un poco mi mano, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero cuando estuve a unos centímetros de él me detuve. No caería en lo mismo otra vez.

Retiré la mano y me senté en mi cama. La situación era demasiado extraña, quizás fuera un sueño mío, pero ni yo creía eso, estaba bien despierta.

-¿Qu- qué?

Inuyasha clavó su mirada en mí.

-Lo siento. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que honor vale poco si no estás conmigo.

No pude responder nada, simplemente lo miré, y él incomodo continuo.

-Yo cumplí con mi promesa por honor. Porque lo había jurado y cuando estaba allí lejos de ti comprendí que de nada vale el honor o cualquier cosa si no estás junto a mí. Lo siento.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, esto era demasiado injusto.

-¿Tú lo sientes? –Dije-. ¿Y en qué parte de todo esto entro yo?, ¿acaso tu no pensaste un momento en mi cuando tomabas la decisión?

-Sí Kagome, pero me equivoqué y te juro que lo lamento.

Yo lo miré directamente a los ojos, ya estaba cansada de ser siempre la segunda opción, de ser quien estuviera con él cuando Kikyo se iba. Estaba cansada de su indecisión, de todo. Me había cansado.

-Lo siento Inuyasha –dije-. Pero es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón.

-¿Qué? –respondió alejándose unos pasos.

Eso me dolió bastante, que él diera por sentado que yo iría por él sin pensar en mí, como hacía antes, pero eso se había acabado. Yo ya no era la misma. Y él tenía que comprenderlo.

-Me cansé, de todo, de esperar, de dar y no recibir nada a cambio, de un sentimiento unilateral.

-No es así, te lo dije, yo te quiero. Sin ti nada de lo demás vale la pena.

Junté valor, era la conversación más difícil de mi vida, sabía que tenía todo delante de mí, para tomarlo. Pero yo no podría vivir con el fantasma de Kikyo rondando, no podría vivir sabiendo que era la segunda opción, y pese a que Inuyasha me había dicho que no, yo ya no quería saber nada de ello. Estaba cansada.

-No podría seguir viviendo teniendo miedo de que de repente me decidieras dejar –le contesté-. No podría seguir a tu lado conciente de que en cualquier momento tu honor, orgullo y amor propio te exigieran abandonarme. No lo quiero de nuevo, Inuyasha aprendí la lección, y no pienso realizar los mismos errores.

Inuyasha se me acercó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mí apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Te entiendo Kagome, y aunque me resulte lo más difícil de me vida cumpliré tus decisiones, aunque las odie con toda mi maldita alma –su respiración se unió a la mía-. Ahora solo déjame cumplir un deseo.

E Inuyasha me besó como nunca antes. Saboreé en su beso dolor tristeza y amor. Y pese a que mi corazón quisiera retenerlo junto a mi no podía. Había comprendido la realidad.

-Te amo, y mi corazón siempre será tuyo –Me dijo cortando el beso, y mirándome a los ojos-. No lo olvides nunca mi dulce Kagome, tu eres todo en mi vida.

Y se fue, Inuyasha salió de la habitación tan sigiloso y rápido como cuando entró.

-Yo también te amor Inuyasha. –dije al viento, quizás él me hubiera escuchado, quizás no.

Ahora lo único que me quedaba era rememorar los momentos vividos juntos. Tal vez este hubiera sido mi mayor error, aunque dudaba de ello, porque lo que le había dicho era verdad. No podría vivir con el temor de que de un momento a otro mi sueño se rompiera y todo se viniera abajo.

Sabía que si eso sucedía si volvíamos a estar juntos tarde o temprano íbamos a ser infelices. Que los fantasmas del pasado y las dudas no desaparecerían, y, sobre todo me había cansado.

Fin

_¿¿Review??_

Hola a todos, aquí vuelvo con otra inspiración fugaz, de repente abrí Word y comencé a escribir, aquí tenemos el resultado.

Espero que les gustara este pequeño One-shot, triste cierto, pero quería hacer a una Kagome que se cansara de ser siempre la segunda en todo.

Les agradezco mucho que hayan leído. Les deseo unas lindas vacaciones.

Besos

Cande


End file.
